Start of something new
by beinghumanlover112
Summary: If you want to know what happened to Annie when she went through her door with Eve this story is for you! Please leave a comment I will add a new chapter every week if people read this story and I have time.
1. Chapter 1 It started with a bang

**The start of something new**

Annie's story

Chapter 1: Started with a BANG

It ended with a BANG and started with a door. A surge of courage pulsed through me when I told Alex Hal wasn't a living thing. As I looked down at the small bundle in my arms I knew it was the right thing to do. Mitchell's, George's and Nina's faces swam in my head all smiling as I grab the switch that would end it all. I remembered all their courage, Mitchell's last plea was courage. George's death was courage dyeing to save Eve. Nina's courage to carry Eve, not knowing what was growing inside of her, all their courage surged through me as I pushed to devil red button. I felt proud when I saw the smile wipe of his face, how dare he use a child as a weapon. Before I knew it I felt Eve being ripped from my arms, and flames dance before me. My door appeared before me, the same door that I'd battled against for 5 years, the door that appeared when all I wanted to do was stay with George, Mitchell, Nina then Eve. The same door appeared to be my salvation. I knew in my heart it was my time to enter the world beyond, and this time stay there. I called Eve's name in a panic the flames were dancing everywhere, I would not leave this world without Eve. From behind my door I heard her cry; with relief I rushed towards her and scooped her up into my arms. I heard a distant bang as the only way back to the world that I cherished for so many years, closed. I looked around my corridor was the same as the ones I'd visited before, I dunno what I was expecting, something a little nicer I guess. I did just save the world from the original vampire's. Now I think about it, I guess that was my unfinished business that I'd been looking for many years ago, and the opportunities I had were just red herrings, if I had gone through the door that appeared once I found out Owen had killed me, I would of never fallen truly in love and I wouldn't have had such amazing friends in George, Mitchell and Nina. Before my eyes, future Eve appeared, the smile on her face was so warm.

"You did it Annie, you saved the world"

"I'm sorry Eve; I didn't want it to happen like that"

"All that matters is the world that a grew up in never existed"

"I love you Eve"

"I love you to mum" as she said this, another door appeared. this one was white with a golden handle

"Go, their waiting for you"

"Come with me, I want them to meet you"

"I can't Annie. I never grow upm this me never existed, the only me so far is the one you're holding, who knows who I'll turn in to living here!"

I became worried then, what would a child turn into growing up in a world where people have lived and ended up here. As I thought this Eve started to turn into mist, future Eve was disappearing into a memory. All that I could see was her smile and she disappeared into thin air.

I turned and touch the door handle, "You ready Eve?" I took a deep breath and opened the door into a new life.


	2. Chapter 2: Loud Silence

**Chapter 2: Loud Silence**

As the fog cleared I couldn't believe my eyes, it was just and empty silent room. What the hell! Oops, I guess I shouldn't say that here, I might be tempting fate. Eve let out a tiny cry then I felt my arms become empty and light. This can not be happening I just got her back, and now some person as a sick joke has taken her away from me, someone better explain or God help me I will make a scene. One problem, there was nobody to make a scene in front of, my escape from the world I left behind was starting to feel lonely, however the silence was extremely loud. Where the hell were Mitchell and George? Why was I not getting my scene where we run into each other's arms, there should be at least frigging tears? Instead I was stuck in a room with nobody. Was this punishment for what I did when Mitchell and George were alive, am I destined to spend the rest of eternity in limbo? Screw that, I want Eve back in my arms. I want to be back in our house in Bristol, I would even deal with Herrick again, but I can't cope with this, I feel so empty like all of a sudden I'm not capable of emotion.

Annie snap out of this! You are tough! You didn't let anybody tell you when to take your door; you didn't let a bunch of vampires destroy you! You left when you decided to! A tiny piece of light escapes from behind the farthest wall, it was so quick I'm not sure it happened till Lia appears. I'm speechless, she caused all that trouble with the wolf shaped bullet, she took Mitchell away from us, even if it was a joke.

"We meet again Annie" A smile spreads across her face as if we are long lost friends.

"Lia, what the hell's happening, where has Eve gone?"

The smile disappeared gradually from her face. It made her seem sad.

"Oh Annie, you still haven't forgiven me have you?"

Forgiven her is she kidding me, she made a hole open up in my heart.

"That's in the past, where the hell is Eve?"

"Oh very well, she is fine, she has been given to her parents"

"So they are here, can I see them?" Hope started to feel my heart and I could feel tears begin to form behind my eyes.

"Hold your horses there Annie" as she said this she let out a giggle and sat down on the floor with a smile on her face.

"What? Why can't I see them?"

"Well we don't know what to do with you, you're a special case you see, You have saved the world but you have also made people suffer by keeping Mitchell as your lover, he killed me remember?"

"He changed!"

"Oh Annie I know that, but I'm not the one to decide your fate I'm just the messenger. However there is something you can do to change that"

"What? I'll do anything, I just want to be back with my friends!"

"You must travel to different stages of your past and confront the things you were afraid of. Also you must travel to George and Mitchell's past as well. You must confront what you feared about them to. This means seeing the people Mitchell killed and seeing George being scratched.

"I'll do it"

"You sure? Things might get a bit unbearable, They were different people before they met you!"

I'll would do anything to see them again, even if it means seeing things I only heard about on the news, George is like a brother and Mitchell well, I love him I can't give up on them now. I have to face my fears. I just nod at Lia. She winks at me and a door appears right where she appeared.

Crap, what the hell have I got myself into?

I take another deep breath and open the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Endless Doors

**Chapter 3: Endless Doors**

Crap this was going to be harder than I thought it would. Before my eyes a corridor was formed made up of doors either side of me. What did Lia expect me to do? Go through every single one of them? This can not be happening to me, what the hell did I do to deserve this. Well besides the whole Vampire, Werewolf thing. Well I guess I have to go through one of these, I looked to my left and saw a welcoming kinda of door, I couldn't shake the feeling that I've seen this door from somewhere. Do I knock and wait for an answer? My brain told me that was a really stupid thing to think. As I touched the handle my hand snapped back from shock. The handle, the handle felt ice cold, and I could sense death as my hand connected with the brass handle. I pushed the door open. As my eyes adjusted to the bright colour of the room, my mind started to register a few key things about the room. For one thing it looked un-lived in, as if whoever owned it didn't spend more than a few hours a week in here. Another thing it was a living room that belonged to a family, on the fireplace a row of pictures caught my eye. Within the frames frozen people smiled back at me. I know these people! However I didn't know how I knew these people and then it clicked, the youngest child in the picture smiled back at me and next to her was me, 5 year old me to be more precise. This was the living room of the Walters I played me Sally every day we were best friends. Then all of a sudden she just disappeared, no one could find her, after that the Walter family fell apart. No wonder this place looked unlived in it must off bought back bad memories for the Walters. Why was I here I was only a child when she went missing. I could feel tears form in my eyes I must have been the last one to ever see her, we were playing in the park across the road and she said something about an angle visiting her in her sleep saying she was destined to make something of herself, as a child I thought nothing of it but know it doesn't feel right. As I said this Sally herself skipped into the room. I thought she might see me but her eyes just swept over me. I guess I should be used to that, She looked out the window and smiled she left the room and followed a figure in white. I screamed for her not to go but it fell on deaf ears. All I could do was follow her she came to a stop at the old well that teenagers used to use as a party spot. She looked into it and she…just…fell… a flash of white light appeared and then noting just silence. I expected her ghost to climb out of the well, but it didn't I dared myself to look but nobody was at the bottom as if she just disappeared. Out of the corner of my eye I saw some one that sent shivers up my spine someone I thought was long gone. Herrick.

"She knew too much, don't worry she's not dead. I may be a monster but I don't kill children"

"Where is she?" I couldn't believe this Herrick here….what the hell was going on?

"Oh she is safe, She is part of a bigger plan" With that he turned to smoke and disappeared.

Why the hell would somebody want me see that. What scared me the most was somehow I have always had a connection to Herrick even if it was through a childhood tragedy. When I heard Sally had gone missing I sat at the tree we always played under, waiting for her to turn up with her dolls and start bossing me around. She never did, and now I know why. For some reason Sally has always been at the back of mind, it killed me we never knew what happened to her. All of a sudden I felt a pull towards the door that I entered through. I closed my eyes and was pulled back into the corridor made of endless doors. Well one down about a thousand more to go. I turned to the door on my right this time. The door looked like it belonged to a hospital morgue. I opened the doors and was shocked at what I found inside…


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise

**Chapter 4: Surprise **

Owen….There was no mistaking what I saw. The one face that still sent chills up my spine. The thing that made me a little bit happier about my death was that I had driven Owen mad! Yes I had driven Owen mad by simply introducing him to George and Mitchell as they really are, a Vampire and werewolf, oh.. and a few choice words whispered into his ear. I couldn't help but look down into his face. He had a few more lines around his eyes and on his forehead than I remembered. He kinda looked peaceful almost like he was sleeping. As I gazed at his lifeless face morgue workers entered the room, they had their heads close together and were talking amongst themselves.

"I heard this one has come from the Bristol Mental Hospital"

"That's right, I heard that every day and every night you could hear him muttering to himself"

"What was he muttering about?"

"Vampire's and Werewolf's and do you want to know the strangest thing?"

"Go on" At this I tilted my head ever so slightly so I could hear them better

"Well he kept muttering about a girl named Annie, not only that but this girl Annie seemed to be a ghost, and you know the strangest part?"

"No, go on"

"Well Owen claimed he killed Annie and she was driving him mad haunting him every single second of the day?"

"Well no wonder he ended it all" They had retrieved what they wanted and where making their way back towards the corridor.

As the door closed I turned towards the sound of clapping behind her. Their stood Owen, well actually Owen's ghost.

He had a grin on his face and he opened his arms wide.

"Well you did it, you drove me mad!" He said this with so much spite I couldn't help but flinch

"Well,well,well I see you couldn't stand to live without me" I said that a lot braver than I felt, something about Owen always made me scared. I'd only gone out with 2 guys before Owen. He always found a way to control me.

"You bitch, you did this to me, you and the freak's you called friends"

"We didn't do this to you, you did this to yourself, you killed me and you couldn't take it"

"I could! Write up until you and your friends moved into that house" He spat the last words so much that my temper flared. How dare he insult the place that held so many memories for me, good and bad!

"Can I ask you one thing?"

"Are you joking?" He looked at me with a really hateful stare

"Why did you kill me, where did you get the idea that I cheated on you from"

"Oh that's easy, one of my buddies from work pointed it out to me, said it was so obvious you were cheating a blind man could see it!"

"Who was this friend of yours?" I couldn't think of anyone who would dislike me so much they would make up a lie about me that would lead to my death!

"Herrick" My blood froze at the mention of his name. That's twice now that Herrick had appeared in my past.

"Herrick?"

"Yeah Herrick he looked out for me when I started working for him, glad I did otherwise I would of ended up married to you!"

I stared down at the body of my ex-fiancé tears stung my eyes. I had no idea why, I didn't love this man anymore but the way he was talking to me made me feel small and feeble.

I looked over Owen's shoulder in time to see a door appear. Owen looked at it with curious hungry eyes.

"I'll see you on the other side bitch! Let me tell you, things are going to get a whole lot harder for you!"

With that Owen had stepped over the threshold of his door. What the hell did he mean, 'a whole lot harder for me' that was hard enough having to be in the same room as my killer.

Once again I felt the tugging sensation for me to exit this room. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I could not handle one more door!


	5. Chapter 5: Family Woes

**Chapter 5: Family Woes**

This door I recognised. This door I was sure I knew. I saw this door every single day of my life up until my heart stop beating. This door was part of the Sawyer home, my mum and dad's house.

Why was this door here. It was weirdly placed, smack bang in the centre of all the doors, like it wanted me to choose it. Almost like I had no choice. That couldn't be true, could it? The door looked just like it did when I was younger, it even had the dent were me and my sister ran into it when we were learning to ride our bikes. It made me kinda of sad to remember those times and then hatred took over, hatred at Owen for taking the chance for me to have kids away from me. I touched the door handle and I heard laughter from the outside. Will this be a happy memory for once? I opened the door and before my eyes a family Christmas appeared, I first noticed myself playing in the corner with a new doll, then my sister who was helping my mum do something, the last person I noticed was my dad he was staring at my mum in a weird way, was that just my imagination? Something forced me to blink and then the scene changed before my eyes again. This time it was just my mum and dad in the living room, they were yelling at each other, I kinda of remember this day from when I was little, I was in my room trying to block out their yelling. This time I could hear what they were yelling about.

Dad was looking at mum with such hatred I feared for her.

"You did didn't you?" he yelled at her I could see a vain pulsing in his neck.

"I don't know what you're going on about I've not been seeing someone behind your back" Mum was clearly trying to think her way out of this fight but to no avail.

"Don't lie to me, why have you started dressing differently, why did you say you were at work today?"

"I was and I haven't started dressing differently"

"You were not I called to ask you something and they said that you had taken the day off!" he was clearly beside himself with rage. I couldn't bare it I coward in the corner no idea what I could do. They couldn't see or hear me, there was no way for me to help. I had to do something they were my mum and dad.

Just like that the scene changed before my eyes again this time it was the day my dad was leaving. The memory cut at my heart like a sharp knife. I was only about 10 years old when this scene took place yet I remember it like it was yesterday.

I watched as my ten year old self beg dad not leave, I had tears streaming down my face.

"Don't cry, I'll see you very soon I promise" He bent down and kissed my forehead.

"You make the beast cup of tea in the world, I can't keep away from you long enough for you to be able to miss me, I'll be around before you know it asking for my two sugars in my tea" I watched as he kissed my forehead for the last time he turned and left the house.

Little did I know that would be the last time I would ever see him. He just fell off the face of the earth after that day. He never did come around for his cup of tea.

The seen transformed into one of mourning. I could see myself weave in between my relatives trying to get them to look at me. I knew this scene. It was right after my funeral. I spotted one detail I missed when I was in a state of panic that day. A figure at the window. A figure that I hadn't seen in 14 years. It was my dad….


End file.
